Supernova
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Hay quiénes lo quieren todo. Hay quiénes no piden nada. Pero Kyle lo único qué quiere es aquello que la vida le ha negado. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. La estrella que cayó en South Park

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic está dedicado a **_Ongakukoi_**, quién escribiendo en inglés, me deja review's en español. Y realmente aprecio su esfuerzo. n.n

No me pregunten por Cartman, ya aparecerá poco a poco, para que no se preocupen.

Lyncott no sé si sea apellido, pero lo saqué de una marca de productos lácteos, más que nada de repostería. Por lo que no estoy haciendo publicidad de ningún tipo ni me beneficio de algún modo. Es sólo que me gustó coo suena. Y también como sabe, deberían probarlo aunque es un poquito caro ya que es de alta repostería.

Jessy Marsh es hija de Stan y Wendy, y tiene 10 años.

Los personajes tienen entre 29 y 30 años.

¿A ustedes no les ha pasado que están viendo una película y una persona que está con ustedes le grita a la televisión? A mí me pasa siempre, por eso me pareció gracioso ponerlo aquí.

**_¡Feliz día de Reyes!_** Espero que todos disfruten de una sabrosa Rosca y chocolate caliente. De acuerdo con la tradición, la rosca simboliza el camino que los Reyes Magos tuvieron que recorrer para encontrar al Niño Jesús, por eso dentro de la rosca hay escondidos varios muñequitos que representan al Niño Jesús. Quiénes encuentren uno, deberán organizar una fiesta el día 02 de febrero, _el Día de la Candelaria_, y se deberá recitar el rosario correspondiente. Quién cumpla, recibirá bendiciones por el resto del año.

En fin, sin más qué decir, disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

Supernova.

Capítulo 1: La estrella que cayó en South Park.

Cuando Eric Cartman cumplió 10 años, un cazador de talentos descubrió que tenía grandes habilidades artísticas y se lo llevó lejos de South Park. Fuera de su mamá, nadie más volvió a saber de él...

_- "Theodore Lyncott, uno de los mejores actores de la industria cinematográfica, nos platicará acerca de su nueva película. Todo esto y más después del corte comercial."-_

- Yo no sé que le ven a ese tipo.- Comentó un hombre de cabello negro a su acompañante.- Es sólo un actor.-

- Es que es muy bueno.- Le contestó el acompañante pelirrojo.- Además de que es fuerte, guapo, tiene una increíble sonrisa cautivadora, es listo amable y elocuente.- Soltó un gran suspiro.- Es... perfecto.-

- Ni que lo digas, Kyle.- Stan giró los ojos.- Wendy y Jessy están locas por él, al igual que tú.- Se pone a contar con los dedos.- Han ido a ver al cine cada película suya, han comprado cada dvd, pósters, fotografías y cada mierda que sale anunciando en la tele.-

- ¿No me digas que estás celoso?- Kyle se rió ante la simple pregunta.

- No, no estoy celoso.- Stan le dio un trago a su bebida.- Es sólo que lo quieren más a él que a mí, que estoy con ellas todo el tiempo.- Alzó un poco las manos.- Cuando vemos una película donde sale él, le gritan a la televisión. Por ejemplo, en una escena donde un asesino le iba a disparar por la espalda, ambas saltaron del asiento y gritaron **_"¡CUIDADO, DETRÁS DE TI!"_**-

- ¡Ay, vamos Stan!- El pelirrojo se rió por el ejemplo.

- ¡En serio!- El pelinegro le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.- Estoy empezando a creer que este tipo sólo vino para joderme la existencia.-

- No pienses eso. No creo que a él le importaría venir a un pueblo de mierda como South Park.-

- Pues, uno nunca sabe, Kyle.- Stan arrugó una servilleta.- Aunque si eso llega a pasar, lo estaré vigilando de cerca para que no se acerque a mis chicas.-

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- Mira su reloj.- ¡Cielos! Tengo que irme a trabajar.-

- Ah, ok, Kyle. Nos vemos.- Lo despidió.

- Nos vemos, Stan.- Dejó una propina, pagó en la caja y se fue.

El día más feliz de Kyle Broflovsky tal vez fue cuando Eric Cartman se fue cuando tenía 10 años. Seis años después, pensó que el día más feliz sería cuando tuviera su primera vez, más ésta resultó ser muy dolorosa, sin contar que el tipo no solamente lo botó al día siguiente, sino que también hizo que toda la escuela se enterada de ello...

Así que unos cuatro años más tarde, el día más feliz de su vida fue cuando Stan se casó con Wendy, aunque no, ese era el día más feliz de Stan y él no tenía porqué apropiárselo, así que, sí, el día más feliz de Kyle Broflovsky era cuando Eric Cartman dejó South Park, para ser precisos, veinte años atrás...

- ¡Ay, qué Stan!- Se dijo mientras conducía rumbo a su trabajo.

Más la vida de Kyle no eran precisamente fracasos; era gerente de un hotel llamado "Sunshine's Paradise", que tenía apenas 10 años de haberse instalado en South Park. Él fue contratado de inmediato y ascendió hasta tener el puesto actual...

- ¡Cielos, yo también debo de irme!- Stan se dirigió a la caja y pagó su parte.

Stan Marsh trabajaba en una pequeña tienda comercial que él mismo abrió. Era un sitio agradable y al pelinegro le encantaba que así fuera. En otros tiempos, Wendy le hubiera dicho que cerrara el local y que buscara un mejor trabajo, más las cosas eran diferentes ahora...

Wendy, terminando la preparatoria, salió de South Park para cursar la carrera de Laboratorista- Clínico, por lo que se fue a Denver, convencida de que triunfaría en grande. Más no se esperó que en la ciudad viera que estaba en un gran error, una educación como la suya, y más al ser proveniente de South Park se le dijo, no estaba al nivel que se requería. Sí se graduó, más regresó al pueblo con un poco más de humildad de su parte. Trabajaba en la farmacia y se casó con Stan, teniendo ambos una niña de 10 años llamada Jessy, quién era lista, elocuente y agradable, de largo cabello negro, ojos negros brillantes y que compartía con su mamá la desorbitada fascinación por Theodore Lyncott...

- Maldito hijo de puta.- Masculló al ver un nuevo anuncio del actor en cuestión.

Se despidió de todos, subió a su automóvil y se dirigió a su casa. Ya no vivía con sus padres, por lo que no le preocupaba salir cuando ya había caído la noche. Aún así, llevaba su celular por si se presentaba alguna emergencia, y más la considerar que el hotel quedaba en los límites de la ciudad y quedaba algo lejos de donde vivía...

- La ra ra ra.- Tarareaba una canción que oía por la radio.

Como no había mucho tráfico de autos a esas horas, podía ir con mucha tranquilidad. Sólo tenía que cuidarse de no atropellar a una persona o a un animal que le saliera al paso. Unos cuantos metros más adelante alumbró a un vehículo que estaba estacionado a un lado del camino, y según vio, una persona le estaba revisando el motor, por lo que tenía el cofre levantado. Kyle se acercó lo suficiente para que la persona pudiera oírlo...

- Disculpe, ¿tiene problemas con su auto?- Le preguntó sin bajarse del vehículo.

El tipo se dio la vuelta, llevaba una gorra de béisbol, lentes oscuros, una chamarra azul, pantalones de mezclilla azul y tennis blancos. Se acercó a la ventana y posó sus brazos ahí...

- Sí, amigo.- Le contestó con un poco de flojera.- Iba rumbo a South Park pero el carro se me apagó.-

- ¿Ya checó que no le falta gasolina?-

- Nah, no es eso.- Le contestó.- Ya revisé la gasolina, las llantas, posiblemente sea el motor y no sé mucho de mecánica.-

- ¡Oh, qué pena! Yo tampoco.- Le contestó el pelirrojo.- Pero si gusta, podría llevarlo al pueblo.-

- ¿En serio?-

- Sí, lo que pasa es que a estas horas no creo que esté abierto el taller mecánico.-

- Bueno, amigo.- Quitó sus manos de la ventana.- Déjeme ir por mis cosas. No quisiera que un hijo de puta pase y se las lleve.-

- Sí, deje estacionarme nada más.-

El judío estacionó su automóvil enfrente del otro. El tipo entró a su auto y lo cerró tras sacar una maleta grande. Iba apenas encaminándose al otro vehículo, cuando una camioneta pasó a toda velocidad. Asustado de que al extraño le hubiera pasado algo, Kyle bajó con una lámpara de mano que traía en la guantera...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Se le acercó.- ¿Se encuentra bien?-

- Sí, estoy bien.- Le contestó el otro apoyándose contra el auto, y se tocó la cabeza.- ¡Mierda!-

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Se voló mi gorra.- Volvió la vista a la calle para ver si la encontraba.

- Oh, deje la busco.- Se ofreció Kyle.

- No es necesario.- Más el pelirrojo no lo oyó.

- ¡Aquí está!- La recogió del suelo y tras sacudirla, se acercó a él y se la extendió.- Aquí...-

Lo alumbró con la lámpara de mano y casi sintió que se desmayaba al descubrir de quién se trataba...

- The-The-The-The...- Se llevó la mano al pecho y tomó aire.- ¡Aaaaah!- Gritó emocionado como una colegiala.- ¡Es usted! ¡Usted es Theodore Lyncott! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!-

Theodore Lyncott se cubrió el rostro con una mano como señal de fastidio, cosa que no notó el pelirrojo, que se sentía como niño en una dulcería...

- ¡Sr. Lyncott, soy un gran admirador suyo!- Lo miró de pies a cabeza.- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Jamás pensé que lo conocería en persona!-

- Eh, sí.- Le dio una sonrisa forzada.- Mire, le daría mi autógrafo y nos pondríamos a charlar pero.- Suspira.- Llevo cuatro horas varado aquí.-

- Ah, sí. Usted perdone, Sr. Lyncott. Debe estar muy cansado.- Se disculpó.- Pero no se preocupe, como le dije antes, puedo llevarlo al pueblo o a donde usted me diga.-

Subieron al auto del pelirrojo, quién iba al volante mientras el otro ocupaba el asiento trasero. Kyle aún no se le pasaba la emoción de que estuviera con el actor que más admiraba. Pronto, se dirigieron a South Park...

- Y dígame, ¿a qué viene a South Park?-

- Eh, sólo vine a arreglar un par de asuntos. Nada importante.- Le contestó.

- Ah, ¿y tiene en donde pasar la noche u hospedarse?-

- No, sólo pensaba ir al Komfort Inn y alquilar una habitación.-

- ¿Piensa ir a hospedarse a ese hotel? Es una mierda.- Se rió un poco.- Hace como 5 años que se convirtió en un motel de paso.- Lo miró por el espejo retrovisor.- Lo sé porque yo trabajo en un hotel de categoría y sé de estas cosas.-

- De acuerdo, lléveme a donde le plazca pero ya. Me está doliendo la cabeza del hambre.-

- No se preocupe, Sr. Lyncott.-

- Por favor, no me diga así, mejor llámeme Theodore.-

- ¡Oh, de acuerdo!- Se sonrió.- No quiere que nadie lo reconozca, ¿verdad?-

- Así es.- Le confesó.- Lo que menos quiero en este momento es tener a la prensa encima. Es muy tedioso.-

- Está bien, Sr. Theodore. Usted no se apure.-

- Gracias.-

Llegaron al hotel y los trabajadores se sorprendieron de ver al gerente regresar, más éste les dijo que olvidó algo y pasó a recogerlo, mientras Theodore Lyncott se registró con otro nombre...

- Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana.- Kyle se le acercó una vez que le dieran la llave de su habitación.- Y si necesita algo, puede pedirlo con toda confianza, Sr. Theodore.-

- Sí, muchas gracias.- Le extendió la mano para estrechársela en señal de gratitud.- ¿Señor...?-

- Kyle, Kyle Broflovsky.- Y le dio un firme apretón de manos.- Qué descanse, Sr. Theodore.- Salió de la recepción, rumbo a la calle.

El actor subió hasta su habitación, entró, dejó su maleta en el suelo y se sentó en la cama. Se miró la mano con la que estrechara al pelirrojo y dijo tras un momento...

- Kyle, Kyle Broflovsky.-

A la mañana siguiente, el ojiverde llegó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, más que nada para cerciorarse de que lo que le ocurrió la noche anterior no fuera un sueño o alguna de sus fantasías. Revisó el registro de los inquilinos y efectivamente encontró lo que buscaba. Estaba a nombre de Orson Brown y se hospedó a las 12:05 a.m...

- Disculpe.- Le preguntó a la recepcionista.- ¿Ya ha despertado el Sr. Brown?-

- No, Sr. Broflovsky.- Le respondió.- ¿Pidió servicio de despertador?-

- No, nada más preguntaba.- Le contestó el judío.- Anoche llegó muy tarde, será mejor no molestarlo.-

- Ok, mandaré avisar a la mucama.-

Toda la mañana, Kyle se la pasó en la recepción trabajando con ahínco, esperando confirmar que el Sr. Brown fuera Theodore Lyncott. Más como éste no daba señal alguna, comenzó a decepcionarse. Y así, se llegó el mediodía...

- Mmm, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.- Suspiró.

En eso sonó el teléfono, la recepcionista lo contestó. El pelirrojo la observaba intrigado por lo que le estuvieran diciendo...

- Sí, no hay problema. En un momento.- Colgó y se dirigió al ojiverde.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó.

- Era el Sr. Brown.- Le dijo.- Me pidió que le avisara que desea verlo en este instante en su habitación.-

- Ah, muchas gracias.- El pulso se le aceleró un poco y no evitó sonreír.- Hábleme a mi celular sólo si es algo urgente.-

- De acuerdo, Sr. Broflovsky.-

El judío subió por el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, se acomodó un poco el cabello, que ahora era corto y rizado, y se revisó el aliento. Llegó hasta la habitación, se secó las manos que le sudaban y se sacudió la ropa para planchar cualquier arruga. Nervioso, tocó a la puerta...

- Adelante.- Se oyó una voz adentro.

- Con su permiso.- Entró tratando de controlarse.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

Sentado en la cama, con una playera tipo polo azul y un pantalón de salir negro, con calcetines grises y sin los lentes oscuros; el tipo volteó a verlo, se notaba que recién se acababa de darse un baño, por lo que el rostro se le veía radiante y el cabello brillante. El ojiverde sólo tragó saliva y se aguantó las ganas de gritar...

- Lo que sucede es que tengo hambre.- Le comenzó a decir.- Y como ayer me ayudó, me gustaría invitarlo a comer para pagarle ese favor, Kyle.-

- No, no es necesario.- Kyle sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza nomás al oírlo pronunciar su nombre.- A-Además, yo sólo iba de paso...-

- ¿Conoce uno?- Lo interrumpió mientras se puso de pie y se acercó a él lanzándole una mirada provocativa.

- ¿Uno, qué?- El pelirrojo sintió que se quedaba sin aire sin saber a qué se refería.

- Un restaurante.- Le sonrió pícaramente.- Como ya le dije, tengo hambre.- Le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- Kyle.-

- Ehm, con-contamos con un buffet aquí mis-mismo con un bar por, por si desea pasar a co-comer algo.- Se ruborizó por el contacto repentino.

- ¡Bien!- Se apartó para ponerse el calzado, los lentes oscuros y la gorra de béisbol.- Vámonos entonces.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiere que lo acompañe?-

- Claro, usted me recomendará lo mejor del menú.-

- Sí.- Respondió embobado, perdiéndose en su perfecta sonrisa.

Momentos después, los dos se encontraban sentados en una de tantas mesas. Mientras Theodore comía despreocupadamente, Kyle apenas si probaba bocado a causa de la pena...

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntó el verlo comer pequeños bocados.

- No, no. Estoy bien.- Le respondió con timidez.- Es sólo que, que me siento un poco extraño por estar comiendo con alguien como usted, Sr. Lyncott.-

- Hey, quedamos en qué me ibas a llamar Theodore.- Le recordó.

- Oh, lo lamento mucho.- El pelirrojo se sonrojó ligeramente.- No me haga caso.-

Theodore Lyncott se sonrió por la reacción del gerente, soltó un suspiro breve y lo miró...

- Si quieres hacerme una pregunta, sólo hazla, Kyle.- Enfatizó el nombre del judío, que alzó la vista para verlo.

- Dis-Disculpe, pero yo, yo no quiero meterme en su vida personal.- Volvió a agachar la mirada.- Además, no creo tener ese derecho.-

- ¡Oh, por favor!- Se rió un poco.- Estamos en confianza, pregunta lo que quieras.- Le palmeó en el brazo un par de veces.

Cientos de preguntas pasaron por la mente del ojiverde. Muchas de ellas eran dudas y otras eran sospechas infundadas por la observación. No quería pensarlas, ya que algunas eran cosas que no se podían decir en público y hubiera deseado estar en un lugar más privado y cómodo. Sin embargo, sí existía una pregunta que tenía qué hacer, ya que la misma le hacía hervir las entrañas de la desesperación...

- Está bien.- Resopló y lo miró a los ojos.- ¿Tiene usted, tiene usted pareja?-

Nunca se esperó que la pregunta fuera tan directa, ya que se imaginaba qué primero se andaría con rodeos que ir directamente al grano. Se le borró la sonrisa y detrás del temple serio que se marcó en su rostro, había cierto aire de incomodidad provocando que el ambiente se pusiera tenso...

- Yo...- El judío lo escuchaba atento e impaciente.

Un celular sonó, por lo que interrumpió su respuesta...

- Un momento, por favor.- El ojiverde sacó su celular y lo contestó.- ¿Diga? Sí, así es. Bien, en un momento voy para allá.-

Colgó y vio a su acompañante, guardó su celular y resopló...

- Lo lamento, me llaman con urgencia de la oficina.- Se excusó.

- ¡Oh, no hay problema! Es su trabajo.-

- Bien, déjeme pagar mi parte.- Quiso hacer una seña para que se acercara el mesero.

- ¡Oh, no se preocupe!- Le tomó la mano para detenerlo.- Le dije que yo pagaría, así que váyase sin pendiente.-

- Realmente lo lamento, Sr. Lyncott.- Se disculpó.

- Theodore.-

- Sí, Sr. Theodore.- Esbozó una breve sonrisa nerviosa y se puso de pie.- Con su permiso.-

- Es propio.- Y lo vio alejarse de ahí.

Pidió la cuenta y la pagó en el instante. Iba a regresarse a su habitación pensando en la pregunta que le hiciera el gerente del lugar. ¿Tenía pareja? ¿Porqué no había iniciado con algo más simple o estúpido como la mayoría de la gente? Se detuvo y con la mirada, divisó el bar, se acercó y el barman lo atendió...

- Dígame, ¿qué desea ordenar, señor?-

- Deme un whiskey en las rocas, por favor.-

Tuvo una junta ejecutiva, una plática con la mayoría del personal, verificar presupuestos y otros pequeños detalles que lo mantuvieron ocupado por el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche. No muy apenas terminó, la recepcionista le dio la noticia...

- Uno de los inquilinos está causando problemas en el bar, Sr. Broflovsky.-

- ¿Qué clase de problemas?- Le preguntó.

- Está causando mucho alboroto.-

- ¿Alboroto?- Salió rápidamente de la oficina.- Yo me encargo.-

- Sí, señor.-

Con presura, llegó al bar y podía ver cómo el barman discutía acaloradamente con un sujeto, al que reconoció de inmediato. No queriendo que hubiese un escándalo, se acercó para calmar y dar fin a la discusión...

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Los dos hombres voltearon a verlo.

- ¡Peo shi esh mia amigo Kyl... hip!- A leguas se le notaba lo ebrio que estaba y trató de ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo.- Vamosh a tomá ota copita.-

- Sr. Broflovsky, aquí el señor ha tomado toda la tarde y se molestó cuando le dije que ya no le iba a vender otro trago más.-

- ¡'Ta bie endejo!- Se volteó enojado Theodore.- ¡Taigo dineo pa' tomá too el ba, estúpio!-

El pelirrojo lo tomó de un brazo para detenerlo y lo sostuvo porqué se estaba cayendo de lo borracho que se encontraba...

- Usted no se preocupe, lo llevaré a su habitación.- Le indicó luego al barman.- Pase la cuenta a la recepción, a nombre del Sr. Brown.-

- Sí, Sr. Broflovsky.- Contestó el barman.

- Venga conmigo.- Lo encaminó hacia el hotel.- Ya debe ir a dormir, Sr. Lyncott.-

- Shss, shss, Theodoro.- Lo corrigió.

- Sí, Sr. Theodore.-

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, el ojiverde lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama...

- Descanse, Sr. Theodore. Lo necesita.-

Se dio media vuelta para irse, más sintió que lo sujetaron de la manga de la camisa. Se detuvo y volteó a ver a Theodore Lyncott que estaba sentado, tambaleándose de un lado a otro...

- ¿Sí?-

Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, luego las alzó hasta llegar a su rostro, mientras su mirada se suavizaba y sus ojos cafés claros brillaban intensamente, a pesar de los vidriosos qué estaban...

- ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?- Sus manos tocaron con suavidad el rostro del judío, mientras se mordía los labios.- Quiero tener sexo contigo.-

- Señor, está usted ebrio.- Le contestó el pelirrojo temblando un poco.- No, no sabe lo que dice.-

- ¿Sí, por favor?- Ignoró lo que le decía y le pasó delicadamente los dedos por los labios, acariciándoselos levemente.

Kyle no sabía qué hacer, en otra circunstancia ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado pero por otro lado, también se hubiera negado; más el tipo estaba borracho y obviamente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. De pronto, Theodore Lyncott se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y comenzó a roncar. Soltando un suspiro, lo acomodó, le quitó los lentes, la gorra y los zapatos. Lo cobijó con las sábanas y apagó la luz...

- Qué descanse.- Dijo antes de salir y ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Avanzó con paso rápido hasta el primer baño que se encontró y que estuviera desocupado por completo. El corazón le latía como loco y para calmarse, se remojó la cara. Viéndose en el espejo, se pasó una mano por los labios donde el actor lo había tocado y se sonrojó completamente. ¿Cómo podía creer e imaginar que una simple caricia le había erizado la piel y se hubiera encendido por la excitación?...


	2. Lo más cercano a la felicidad

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

En este capítulo se van a enterar de muchas cositas, sólo espero que no se decepcionen. =3

_"Big Bang Theory"_ y Kaley Couco sólo son mencionados para complementar la trama. Nada más.

Al que haya leído _"Consecuencias a largo plazo"_, se habrá dado cuenta que el hotel a donde va Stan es el mismo que aparece en este fanfic. Incluso la recepcionista es la misma, sólo qué aún no le pongo un nombre. =D

Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual, pero no me pidan que escriba más, realmente batallé mucho para escribirlo.

Pasemos a los review's:

**_~ sol yuki uzumaki:_** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**_~ Kennyfangirl:_** Gracias. Aquí está este otro capítulo, se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

Disfruten el capítulo.** :3**

* * *

Supernova.

Capítulo 2: Lo más cercano a la felicidad.

Esa misma noche, durmiendo en su cama, tuvo infinidad de fantasías: unas eran sus más secretos deseos salvajes; otros, eran sus románticos sueños color de rosa. En los cuáles se sentía único, especial, necesitado, amado...

_Amado..._

Se despertó llorando de sus sueños, de sus fantasías, a la realidad...

_Él no era amado..._

_Y sabía qué así era..._

Al día siguiente, trató de mantenerse ocupado lo más qué pudo; relegando a los demás empleados, especialmente a la recepcionista, encargarse de los huéspedes del hotel...

- ¿Sr. Broflovsky?- La recepcionista tocó a la puerta de la gerencia.

- Pase.- Entró la mujer a la oficina.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

- Disculpe qué lo moleste, pero el Sr. Brown no ha parado de llamar en toda la mañana.- Le informó.- Dice qué quiere hablar con usted.-

Resopló llevándose una mano a la sien, sabía qué tarde o temprano tendría qué hablar con él, y alargarlo sólo lo hacía más vergonzoso. Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro de sus labios y tomó el teléfono...

- Pero me dijo qué quiere sea en privado.- Le dijo antes de qué marcara cualquier número.- Por lo qué desea verlo a solas, en su habitación.-

Esto volvía la situación más incómoda, ya qué posiblemente Theodore Lyncott desearía hablar acerca de su comportamiento de la noche anterior y, esperaba qué no lo recordada, de la propuesta qué le hizo. Cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundo, lo mejor era ir directo al grano...

- Gracias, me encargaré en este momento.- Se levantó de la silla.- Si ocurre algo, por favor, llámeme a mi celular.-

- Sí, Sr. Broflovsky.- Y se retiró al instante.

Se apoyó un instante en el escritorio mientras se cubría los ojos. Tras serenarse, salió de su oficina y subiendo por el elevador, se encaminó hasta el cuarto. Se aclaró la garganta, se ajustó la ropa, trató de calmarse y tocó a la puerta...

- Adelante.-

Tomó la perilla y mientras la giraba, sentía qué le flaqueaban las fuerzas, más no podía echarse para atrás...

- Disculpe que lo moleste, Sr. Lyncott.- Habló tras abrir por completo la puerta.- ¿En qué soy bueno?-

Pensó qué estaría en la cama, por lo qué le extrañó que no estuviera ahí. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró de pie frente a la ventana, con las manos a la espalda, la cuál era una de sus posturas favoritas. El ojiverde siempre discutía con Wendy sobre las poses del actor en cuestión y nunca llegaban a un acuerdo...

- Antes qué nada, deseaba disculparme, Kyle, por mi comportamiento de ayer en el bar.- Una de sus manos tocaba la tela de la cortina mientras el pelirrojo lo escuchaba atento.

Agachó la mirada en lo que la tensión crecía alrededor de ellos, así como el silencio. Kyle no sabía qué decir al respecto, más no fue necesario...

- También le debo una disculpa a usted, Kyle.- Se volvió a verlo, con una mirada seria en el rostro.- Debió ser muy difícil para usted el soportar mi errático comportamiento, y...-

- No fue ninguna molestia, Sr. Lyncott.- Lo interrumpió bruscamente.- Además, no es como si nunca antes haya yo lidiado con una situación similar.-

Theodore Lyncott se encaminó hacia él, dejando una prudente distancia entre los dos...

- Entonces, ¿me perdonas, Kyle?- Le preguntó con un tono muy suave.

- No tengo nada de qué disculparlo, Sr. Lyncott.- Le respondió el ojiverde al sentir una chispa eléctrica correr por todo su cuerpo.- Sólo fue un incidente, del cuál no hubo consecuencias. Sólo esperaría qué no se repitiera, si acaso fuese posible.-

Al ver qué no había nada más qué decir, pensó qué lo mejor sería retirarse en ese momento, así que se dio media vuelta...

- Con su permiso, Sr. Lyncott.- Sonrió levemente, sintiéndose de pronto frustrado por la situación.- Me paso a retirar.-

Caminó hasta la puerta y antes de que pudiera tocar la perilla, sintió una mano en su hombro, obligándolo a detenerse...

- No es solamente por eso qué quería hablar contigo en privado, Kyle.- El aludido podía sentir su aliento tibio justo detrás de su nuca.- ¿Es por "eso" de lo qué deseo hablar por lo qué te comportas tan distante y parco conmigo?-

Se mordió ambos labios a la vez que se los relamía. Realmente, no quería hablar de "eso", sólo lo hacía sentirse más mal consigo mismo...

- ¿Hay algún problema?- Le preguntó acortando el tiempo entre ellos.

- Sí.- Se giró a verlo sumamente dolido.- Usted ayer no se encontraba en sus cabales. Y aún estándolo, no creo que sería lo correcto, señor.-

- Crees eso porqué los dos somos hombres, ¿verdad?- Dijo tras un incómodo silencio.- Si es así, yo...-

- ¡No se trata de eso, Sr. Lyncott!- Apretó los puños al interrumpirlo.- Es sólo, es sólo qué no es apropiado.-

- A mí no me importa.-

- Pero a mí sí. No voy a negarlo, usted me agrada, Sr. Lyncott.- Se sonrojó tras decir esto.- Pero no quiero que piense qué soy alguien qué trata de sacar algún provecho de los demás por su posición, o de los qué buscan emociones baratas de una noche.- Tragó saliva y se aclaró la voz.- Ahora, si me disculpa...-

- Estoy casado.- En esta ocasión, fue el actor quién lo interrumpió bruscamente a él.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos con pesadez, como si le dolieran demasiado. Y ciertamente así se sentía, adolorido. ¿Cómo había él abrigado una fantasiosa esperanza de tener una oportunidad con Theodore Lyncott ahora qué sabía qué estaba casado? Los actores eran así, siempre buscaban personas ingenuas de las cuáles aprovecharse llenándolos de promesas falsas y desapareciendo de sus vidas infinitamente...

- ¿Qué?- Se le quebró la voz al preguntarle.

Se encaminó a donde estaba su maleta, la abrió y sacó un sobre tamaño oficio. De ahí, sacó un papel y se lo extendió al ojiverde...

- Es mi acta de matrimonio.- Le dijo tras qué lo tomara y comenzara a leerlo.- Con esto, respondo a la pregunta qué me hiciste ayer.-

Kyle lo miró lleno de sorpresa, sí recordaba haberle preguntado sobre su estado actual, y se entristeció en cierto modo. Lo único qué le quedaba por hacer era olvidar lo ocurrido y marcar una línea entre ellos. Una línea bastante gruesa...

- Ya veo.- Le sonrió con tristeza.- Su esposa debe ser la persona más feliz de...-

- No la conozco.- Dijo con molestia.- Ni siquiera sé de donde carajos viene.-

Parpadeó un par de veces, lo que le estaba diciendo no tenía sentido alguno. ¿Cómo iba a estar casado con alguien qué no conocía? El actor se sentó en la cama, suspiró y se frotó el rostro con las manos...

- Fue un matrimonio arreglado.- Le contestó como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.- El idiota de mi agente fue el que llevó todo a cabo, junto con esa tipa y su gente. Pensaron qué sería una "estupenda" idea aprovechar mi fama para casarme con una desconocida y así subieran nuestros niveles de popularidad.- Resopló.- Como yo me encontraba grabando en ese momento mi última película, pues no me avisaron hasta una semana después.-

Como todo buen fanático que se respete, el judío conocía a detalle cada una de las películas en las que actuara Theodore Lyncott, incluyendo el _"detrás de cámaras";_ conocía a fondo las entrevistas y comentarios de los directores, guionistas, productores, actores y el resto del staff. También sabía en qué lugares habían grabado y por cuánto tiempo. Por lo qué al volver a revisar el acta, se dio cuenta de qué no le estaba mintiendo, ya qué el lugar donde grababan la cinta fue en Chicago, y en el acta se especificaba que el matrimonio se había celebrado en Carolina del Norte, lo qué hacía imposible que el actor estuviese en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Y aún más por el simple hecho de qué esa misma noche apareciera en un programa local hablando de su nueva película, en vez de estar con su "esposa" en la luna de miel...

- ¿Y porqué no se divorció de ella en cuanto se enteró?- Más que una pregunta, parecía un reclamo.- ¿Porqué dejó pasar tanto tiempo?-

- No me puedo divorciar de ella.- Le contestó viendo al suelo, temiendo verlo a la cara.

- ¿Porqué no? Usted dice qué no la conoce, ¿porqué carajos no mueve un maldito dedo para hacerlo?- Demandó saber.

- ¡PORQUÉ EL PENDEJO DE MI AGENTE NO HIZO UN CONTRATO PRENUPCIAL, EL MUY IDIOTA!- Le contestó molesto.- Si yo me divorciara en este momento de esa perra, tendría qué darle la mitad de todo lo qué tengo y pagarle una manutención mensual de cientos de miles de dólares, lo qué equivaldría a más de $15 millones al año. Y por si fuera poco, tendría qué pagarle la mitad de mis regalías de las películas y comerciales en lo qué participe.- Se revolvió el cabello desesperado.- Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo peor?-

- ¿Qué?- Estaba indeciso de querer oírlo, ¿realmente así era la vida de los artistas?

- Soy gay.- Comenzó a temblar, riendo nerviosamente mientras se frotaba las manos desesperado.- ¡Soy gay y estoy casado con una puta flaca que no sé qué cosa en este mundo la parió!- Se cubrió los ojos frustrado.- ¡Carajo!-

Se paró de la cama, caminó en vueltas un par de veces y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, sin ánimos..

- Me tienen bien agarrado de las jodidas bolas.- Se quedó viendo fijamente al suelo, con la mirada perdida.- No puedo ir y decirle al mundo qué soy gay porqué mi agente piensa qué es una mala idea y me podría afectar en mi carrera. Y no puedo decir aún que estoy casado, ya que me tengo qué esperar a que saque una nueva película. Así de simple, yo no puedo hacer ni un carajo por mi parte.-

No sabía si creerle o no, el hecho de que era un actor le dejaba en duda si todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Más, había algo que lo tenía confundido, algo que tenía qué saber...

- ¿Porqué me cuenta todo esto a mí?- Preguntó casi susurrando.- No nos conocemos lo suficiente, sólo un par días. ¿Porqué me cuenta estas confidencias?-

Volteó a verlo, haciendo que sus miradas quedaran fijas una del otro. Ante esos ojos curiosos, había un destello qué lo hacía sentir diferente...

- Quería qué me entendieras primero para comprender el porqué lo hago.- Sin desviar la mirada, le explicó.- Sé qué tienes un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y grandes valores morales, por lo qué fue por eso qué tenía que decírtelo.-

Guardó silencio por un momento, luego continuó...

- Pude haberte mentido, prometiéndote todo lo qué la gente desea: dinero, lujos, una vida lejos de este pueblucho de mierda, fama o amor. Pero yo, yo no quiero ofrecerte algo qué no puedo darte; no soy libre ni puedo prometerte que te llevaré conmigo ni qué vendré por ti. Tampoco te ofrezco dinero porqué tú no buscas algo de lo cuál sacar provecho.- Juntó sus manos y soltó un hondo suspiro.- Sólo puedo ofrecerte una cosa, placer. Sé perfectamente que no es amor y mucho menos felicidad. Sólo es algo parecido, pero pasajero.-

Guardó silencio, ya que no sabía qué esperar del judío. Más éste se sentó a un lado de él, en la cama, viendo al suelo...

- Cuando tenía 16 años yo tenía un novio, se llamaba Rob Ridley. Llevábamos un mes saliendo, y él me hablaba muy bonito, prometiéndome qué siempre estaría conmigo, qué nos casaríamos tan pronto nos fuera posible.- Sonrió con tristeza mientras las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.- Y yo le creía todo: qué me amaba qué era el único que lo hacía feliz y qué lo era todo para él.-

Se limpió una lágrima, y tomó un poco de aire para seguir hablando...

- Cuando me entregué a él, estaba nervioso y excitado, ya qué era mi primera vez y no quería, ehm, decepcionarlo.- Volteó la mirada, lleno de vergüenza.- Fue muy doloroso, ya qué no usamos ni lubricantes ni tampoco protección alguna, y Rob Ridley ni siquiera intentó relajarme o hacerme sentir cómodo. Sólo me la metió con mucha fuerza, sin importarle si me lastimaba o no.- Agachó el rostro, con las lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos.- Y me aguanté, me quedé callado conteniendo las ganas de gritarle qué se detuviera, qué me estaba doliendo mucho. Pensé qué me acostumbraría, pero estaba muy equivocado.-

Se limpió el rostro con las palmas de sus manos mientras se sonaba la nariz, que se encontraba ya rosa por la acumulación de líquido mucoso. Theodore Lyncott sólo lo veía, incapaz de hacer algo para consolarlo...

- Al día siguiente en la escuela, estaba con mis amigos en los casilleros, justo antes de entrar a clases. Vi que se aproximó hacia mí y me le acerqué sonriéndole, queriéndolo abrazar, darle un beso y decirle cuánto lo amaba.- La voz del judío se volvió fría.- Me empujó contra los casilleros con violencia, caí al suelo y me dijo que ya no quería qué me le acercara. Mis amigos se preocuparon y me ayudaron a ponerme de pie, mientras le preguntaba confundido que qué tenía, que porqué no quería que me le acercara si éramos novios.-

Soltó un extraño ruido y trató de reírse sin conseguirlo...

- Comenzó a reírse de repente y me dijo que nunca fuimos tal cosa.- Tragó saliva.- Yo me empecé a sentir muy mal, como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta sintiendo qué mi corazón se rompía en pedazos. Me llamó puto cualquiera, ya que permitía qué me cogieran a la primera oportunidad de hacerlo con quién fuera.- Seguía llorando sin detenerse.- Qué sólo era una perra en celo, con el culo parado para qué me dieran bien duro.-

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, llorando con fuerza, el actor le puso una mano en el hombro para tratar de calmarlo, aunque fuera un poco. Lentamente, trató de enjuagarse las lágrimas para continuar...

- Mis amigos querían matarlo en ese momento y sacarle toda la mierda, pero yo no se los permití. No quería qué se metieran en problemas y les dije que en parte era mi culpa, ya que yo dejé que él hiciera conmigo lo qué quisiera, y les pedí que lo dejaran en paz, ya que no valía la pena.-

Se acurrucó un poco sobre el brazo de Theodore Lyncott, tranquilizándose al hacerlo...

- Mis padres son muy estrictos y todo lo llevan hasta el extremo, por eso cuando se enteraron de eso, de inmediato consideraron enviarme en secreto a un lugar donde según me ayudarían a corregir mi problema, además de qué empezaron a tratarme de una manera fría e hiriente; ya no me dejaban ir a visitar a mis amigos ni salir a cualquier parte, sólo a la escuela y a donde ellos fueran.- Se limpió la nariz.- Un día no pude soportarlo y traté de suicidarme. Tomé pastillas para dormir, me colgué del clóset y dejé que las pastillas hicieran efecto para poder dormir con la bendición de la inconsciencia, para no arrepentirme en el último momento.-

Soltó un hondo suspiro, recordando todo lo qué había atravesado...

- Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ya me encontraba en el hospital. Mi familia y mis amigos me observaban llorando, pidiéndome perdón por obligarme a tomar esa decisión tan descabellada. Yo me sentí tan mal por ellos, porqué no me había percatado de qué los estaba lastimando sin querer. Y desde entonces, mis papás dejaron de exigirme demasiado y permitieron qué yo eligiera lo que mejor me pareciera para ya no estar tan presionado. Terminé la preparatoria, comencé a cursar una carrera en turismo mientras trabajaba para costearme mis gastos personales.-

Tomó con una de sus manos el brazo de Theodore Lyncott, apretándolo firmemente...

- Fue entonces cuando conocía a Bryan. Como no era muy sociable y hablaba muy poco, pensé que él era el indicado. Me le confesé y comenzamos a salir, poco después de cumplir 20 años. Y justo cuando creí que la vida me daba otra oportunidad, me dí cuenta de lo mal qué estaba.-

Se apretujó un poco más y frotó su cabeza contra el brazo de él...

- Sin comprender el porqué, cuando intentamos llegar al siguiente nivel, comenzó a golpearme.-

Comenzó a temblar, el revivir esos momentos lo hacían sentir emocionalmente frágil, ya qué aún no podía superarlo...

- Nunca llegamos a tener sexo ni nada parecido, ya que apenas comenzaba a besarlo, me agarraba a puñetazos y patadas. Y cuando dejaba de golpearme, me pedía perdón; sin embargo, él me decía que era mi culpa y por eso me daba de madrizas.- Volvió a llorar.- Y yo lo perdonaba, porqué sentía qué me lo merecía. Si mis amigos y mi familia no hubieran intervenido, ahora estaría muerto; tuvieron qué poner una orden de restricción contra Bryan, porqué me encontraron inconsciente en mi casa.- Tomó un poco de aire.- Como mi papá es abogado, hizo todo lo posible para qué me dejara en paz. Y se fue del pueblo, ya que estuvieron a punto de irse a juicio.-

El actor estiró su brazo, pasándoselo por encima de los hombros y acercándolo más a él, frotándole el suyo para reconfortarlo, aunque fuera un poco...

- Desde entonces no he buscado pareja ni nada por el estilo.- Se secó las lágrimas.- Ya con dos decepciones amorosas decidí no arriesgarme más y olvidarme por completo de buscar al amor de mi vida. Igual con la felicidad que se obtiene al tener un compañero sentimental. Yo... ya no quiero sufrir más.-

- ¿Kyle?- El otro lo miró con una tierna y triste mirada.- Si tú no quieres, no...-

- Dígame una cosa, Sr. Lyncott.- Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Su "esposa" saber qué usted es gay?-

- Sí.- Desvió la mirada, como si le avergonzara admitirlo.- Sí lo sabe. Desde antes de qué me casaran con ella. ¿Porqué?-

- Porqué ahora puedo entenderlo y comprenderlo perfectamente.- Acercó su rostro hacia él, tras tomarle la mejilla con una mano.- Usted no me ha ofrecido nada más que un momento, y yo, me resisto a creer que la vida no tenga nada para mí.- Cerró momentáneamente los ojos, sintiendo sutilmente su aliento.- Acepto su propuesta, Sr. Lyncott. No me importa qué no sea amor, me conformo con qué sea lo más cercano a la felicidad.-

Rozó tembloroso sus labios con los de él, más la fragilidad de ese beso se desvaneció cuando Theodore Lyncott retrocedió un poco hacia atrás...

- Theodore.- Le tomó con un poco de miedo el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó suavemente.- ¿Lo recuerdas?-

- Theodore.- Rodeó con sus brazos su cuello para besarlo nuevamente, reduciendo el espacio entre los dos.

- Lla... Llama a tus empleados.- Jadeó tras tomar un poco de aire.- Diles que te tomarás el día, qué estás enfermo, algo.-

- Sí.- Se puso de pie, sacando su celular.- ¿Bueno? Sí, habla él.- Cambió de oído.- No, sólo quería avisarle qué voy a tomarme el día.- En lo qué hablaba, el otro sacó algunas cosas de su maleta, a la vez que colgó el letrero de **_"No molestar"_** en la perilla de la puerta.- Sí, confío mucho en usted. Gracias.- Y colgó, dejando el aparato en la mesita de noche.- ¡Cielos! Hace mucho que no tenía un día libre.-

Cuando se volvió, su boca quedó aprisionada por aquellos labios qué en otras ocasiones había visto besar en la pantalla, anhelando qué fuese la suya la siguiente y ser devorada con la misma pasión...

- Mmm.- Gimió al sentir qué le mordía suavemente el labio inferior, haciéndole sentir como mariposas revoloteándole dentro del estómago.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, y tras minutos de compartir un apasionado beso, se separaron por la falta de aire. Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la cama, estrellando nuevamente su boca con la de él, iniciando una batalla cuando su lengua se encontró con la muralla de sus dientes, ganando al lograr entrar a su interior y combatir con fiereza al más delicado y fuerte de sus músculos...

Pese a que no tenían prisa alguna, sus manos comenzaron a deshacerse de todo aquello qué separaba a sus cuerpos, por lo que las prendas comenzaron a caer al piso de la habitación, siendo testigos silenciosos de su necesidad de contacto físico y emocional...

Tras intercambiar caricias, besos y miradas, el pelirrojo se encontraba a gatas sobre la cama mientras una mano le acariciaba una de sus caderas, haciéndolo sentir una especie de vibraciones que lo hacían temblar ligeramente, en lo qué se mordía los labios tratando de contener un gemido que lo hacía ahogarse de la desesperación. Pronto, sintió que algo comenzaba a introducirse por su orificio y estaba húmedo, lo qué le permitía entrar con mayor facilidad. Sabía bien de qué se trataba, ya que él mismo lo hacía en contadas ocasiones...

Otro dedo acompañó al primero, provocando que soltara un leve grito lleno de frustración por la espera, sintiendo cómo intentaban acostumbrar a sus músculos interiores a ceder ante la intromisión. Un tercero entró, logrando hacer que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera por completo...

- Ya...- Le suplicó impaciente.- Por favor...-

Gruesas gotas de sudor cayeron de su frente al sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima de él; mientras le lamía la nuca y la espalda, frotando piel con piel. Más de pronto, el otro se quitó de encima, recostándose en el colchón a un lado de él. Kyle lo miró sin saber qué hacer, más el otro sin decir una palabra, lo atrajo hacia él; le acarició el cabello mientras se sentaba sobre su vientre, comprendiendo lo qué deseaba hacer, dejó que le tomara de las caderas, en lo qué descendía lentamente su parte inferior dejando qué lo penetrara...

- ¡Ah!- Exclamó al sentir que se introducía en él, cerrando los ojos.- ¡AH!-

Más de pronto, en su cara se dibujó una mueca de dolor, e inconscientemente recordó su mala experiencia con Rob Ridley, deseando gritarle que se detuviera, qué lo estaba lastimando. Tembló de sólo revivir aquél momento tan desgraciado y el color escapó de su cuerpo...

- ¿Kyle? ¿Estás bien?- Oyó que le decía, a la vez que una mano se acomodaba en su mejilla, frotándola suavemente.

- Sí.- Le contestó con voz quebradiza tras abrir los ojos y ver qué no estaba en la alcoba de Rob Ridley, sino con alguien qué se detenía en pleno acto para asegurarse de que no la estuviera pasando mal.- Estoy bien.-

Tomó su mano y comenzó a besársela, para después succionar sus dedos y recorrérselos con su lengua. El otro soltó un hondo gemido, tomó de los cabellos al pelirrojo y empezó a besarlo de nuevo, dándole el tiempo necesario para qué se relajara y así poder continuar...

Sus manos comenzaron a buscar las zonas más sensibles del judío, repitiendo el proceso una vez que las halló. Éste jadeó al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse por el contacto, qué alzaba y bajaba sus caderas marcando el ritmo. A la vez, apretaba con fuerza la masa muscular del actor, casi deseando arrancársela de un tirón, en lo que sentía que unos dedos se deslizaban a lo largo de su espalda...

- Más...- Gimió al tiempo qué se mordía la punta de la lengua y los labios.- Quiero más... ¡AH!-

Intentó acelerar el ritmo, frustrándose de no poder hacerlo. Sólo podía subir y caer con fuerza sobre el miembro qué lo mantenía lleno por dentro y le hacía experimentar aquéllas sensaciones qué nunca se imaginó que existieran...

Más de pronto gruñó al sentir qué Theodore Lyncott lo sujetaba con firmeza de sus caderas, lo levantaba y se deslizaba lentamente fuera de él, sin explicarse el porqué lo estaba haciendo...

- ¡He... Hey!- Le gritó molesto y frunciendo con dificultad el ceño.- ¿Po... Porqué...?-

Un beso calló su boca, profundizándose por un instante en lo qué le recorrió el cuello con sus labios; luego sintió que lo abrazaba de la cintura y lo cambiaba de posición en la cama, quedando justamente debajo de él...

- Tranquilo, aún tenemos mucho tiempo.- Le sonrió y empezó a lamerle una oreja.- Hay qué disfrutarlo.- Le susurró, haciéndolo sentir aún más excitado.

Le besó la mejilla, la boca, los labios. Descendió por la barbilla, succionando su cuello una y otra vez, mordiéndoselo. De ahí pasó a su pecho, resbalando su lengua por ambas tetillas para dirigirse a la zona del abdomen y besársela. Kyle gemía, jadeaba y se revolvía entre las sábanas ante cada movimiento qué hiciera el hombre qué admiraba tanto con su boca, labios y lengua. Y maldecía refunfuñando por lo vacío que se sentía su cuerpo y que estaba resistiendo. Quería que lo volviera a penetrar, qué lo volviera a hacer sentir esas maravillosas sensaciones, qué lo volviera a sentirse lleno, completo...

- ¡AH!- Gritó cuando volvió a introducirse en él.- ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!-

Esta vez rodeó con sus piernas su cintura, y con sus brazos se aferró a su espalda, repegándolo lo más qué podía a su cuerpo, moviéndose al ritmo que el estaba imponiendo. Y le gustaba; su olor, su sudor, sus ojos, su cuerpo, la forma en qué lo embestía y se movía dentro de él. Fuerte, firme, lleno de vitalidad...

- ¡OH, DIOS MÍO!- Su próstata había sido rozada por el miembro eréctil cubierto por el látex.- ¡SÍ! ¡DIOS! ¡SÍ!-

Una mano apretó su miembro endurecido y comenzó a frotarlo con rapidez, el rostro de Kyle estaba totalmente enrojecido, principalmente al estar cerca del clímax...

- ¡YA... YA NO PUEDO... MÁS!- Jadeó con violencia mientras le palpitaba con fuerza el corazón, qué casi le daba un ataque.- ¡VOY... VOY A...!-

- ¡KY... KYLE!- Gritó al sentir que le rasgaban la espalda, obligándolo a eyacular.

- ¡THEO... THEODORE!- Desparramó su semilla cálida enmedio de sus cuerpos.

Sus corazones resonaban de tal forma qué los oídos les zumbaban y sus cabezas les palpitaban con violencia. Theodore Lyncott se salió del cuerpo del pelirrojo y se dejó caer a un lado de él, tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas gastadas ante extenuante actividad y tratando de normalizar su respiración; lo mismo iba para el judío, que se sentía severamente cansado...

- ¿Ah?- Fue lo que dijo al sentir que el actor lo abrazaba y lo acercaba a él.

- Gra... Gracias.- Le susurró después de darle un beso en la nuca.

No le respondió; sólo sonrió antes de caer profundamente dormido...

**.~o0o~.**

Unas cuántas horas después, Kyle se despertó. Se frotó los ojos y tras un instante, se dio cuenta de que ese no era su cuarto, sino una habitación del hotel en el qué se encontraba. Se rascó la cabeza un poco y se dio cuenta de qué estaba completamente desnudo. Fue entonces cuándo recordara lo qué había hecho...

- ¿Sr. Lyncott?- Con pesadez, se intentó quitar las sábanas de encima.- ¿Sr. Lyncott? ¿Está aquí?-

No pudo más qué imaginarse que había liquidado su cuenta y se hubiera ido del pueblo. Y aunque sabía que lo qué había hecho era libre de promesas y compromisos, no evitaba el hacerlo sentir triste. Hubiera deseado haberse despedido de él...

- Veo que despertaste, Kyle.-

El aludido alzó la vista y lo vio, parado en la puerta de la bañera, recién aseado y vestido. Se sonrojó violentamente al ver en su cuello las marcas que él mismo le dejara...

- Pensé qué se había ido, Sr. Lyncott.- Le dijo tímidamente.

- No fue eso lo qué gritaste hace un rato, Kyle.- Le sonrió pícaramente.- Y bien, ¿ya estás listo?-

- ¿Listo?- Preguntó confundido.- ¿Para qué?-

- Para irnos a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre.- Se frotó el estómago.- No sólo de sexo me alimento, sin importar lo bueno qué haya sido. También me gusta la carne, las papas, las hamburguesas, etc, etc, etc.-

El judío se rió ante tales tonterías y soltó un leve suspiro. Se sentía completamente feliz...

- Ándale, vístete.- Lo apuró.- Realmente tengo un carajo de hambre.-

Antes de hacer nada, sonó su celular, y sin querer, oprimió el botón del altavoz...

- ¿Diga?-

_- ¿Kyle? Habla Stan.-_

- ¡Hey, Stan!- Lo saludó.- ¿Qué pasó?-

_- Bueno, es qué llamé a tu trabajo para invitarte a comer, pero me dijeron qué te habías tomado el día libre. ¿Donde estás?-_

- Por ahí, por ahí.- Respondió haciendo un ademán con la mano.

_- ¿Papi?-_ La voz de una niña se oyó al fondo.- _¿Puedo hablar con el Tío Kyle?-_

_- Claro, Jessy. Hey, Kyle. Jessy quiere decirte algo importante.-_

- Bien.- Sonrió tratando de imaginar qué le diría la niña de 10 años.

_- ¿Tío Kyle?-_

- ¿Qué pasó, Princesa? ¿Cómo estás?-

_- Muy bien, Tío Kyle.-_ Hizo una pausa.- _Tío, ¿recuerdas qué me comprarías algo si tenía una "A" en mi clase de ciencias?-_

- Claro que sí, Nena. ¿Qué pasó?-

_- Saqué una "A+", Tío Kyle.-_ Le presumió.- _Y yo solita.-_

- ¡Wow! Eso es genial, Jessy. Felicidades.-

_- Sí, Tío Kyle. ¿Me vas a traer mi regalo?-_

_- ¡Jessy!-_ Oyó que Stan la regañaba.- _¡No puedes obligar a Kyle qué te traiga algo!-_

_- ¡Pero él me lo prometió, papi!-_ Hizo berrinche.- _¡Y no saqué una "A", saqué una "A+"!-_

Y siempre era así con ella, cada vez que le prometían algo referente a sus notas escolares, sacaba las más altas. De lo contrario, sacaba buenas notas...

_- ¡Pero papi!-_

_- ¡He dicho que no!-_

Kyle no sabía qué hacer; sí quería recompensar a la niña y comer con ellos, pero también quería salir a comer con Theodore Lyncott, quién ajeno a la conversación se arreglaba un poco. Una idea se le ocurrió y se sonrió tontamente...

- No te preocupes, Stan. Iré a comer con ustedes y le llevaré el regalo a Jessy.-

_- ¿Ah? ¿Puedes oírme?-_

- Claro, tengo puesto el altavoz, tonto.-

_- Kyle, no tienes porqué traerle en este momento a Jessy nada.-_

- No te apures, Stan. Están con Kenny, ¿no?-

_- Así es.-_

- Bien, estaré allá dentro de un rato. ¿Jessy?-

_- ¿Sí, Tío Kyle?-_

- Te llevo una gran sorpresa, te va a gustar.-

_- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es? ¿Es un perrito?-_

- Sólo te puedo decir qué es un gran sorpresa. Adiós, Nena.-

_- Adiós, Tío Kyle.-_ Y le colgó.

No podía sentirse más contento, y se echó a reír imaginando la cara qué pondría su mejor amigo cuando viera la "sorpresa" qué tenía para su niña. En eso, Theodore Lyncott se sentó en la cama...

- ¿Quién era? ¿Algo referente a tu trabajo?-

- No, eran mis amigos.- Le respondió.- Me invitaron a comer con ellos.-

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro; puso una mirada seria y desvió la cabeza...

- Bueno, si tú deseas estar con ellos, por mí no hay problema. Podríamos salir a comer en otra ocasión.-

- ¿Y dejar aquí la sorpresa que le prometí a la hija de mi mejor amigo?- Le puso una mano encima de la de él.- Usted se viene conmigo.-

Tras unos 15 minutos, el judío estaba aseado y vestido. Como el baño le cayó de perlas, se sentía muy revitalizado y estaba emocionado de presentarles a Theodore Lyncott a sus amigos de la infancia...

- ¿Está muy lejos el lugar a donde vamos? Digo, para no tener qué irnos caminando tanto.-

- No se preocupe, Sr. Lyncott.- El ojiverde le sonrió.- El restaurante se encuentra a un par de cuadras de aquí.-

- Bien, vámonos entonces.- Le guiñó un ojo tras los lentes oscuros.- Y ya te dije qué me llames Theodore.-

- De acuerdo, Theodore.- Le sonrió divertido.

Caminaron por la acera en silencio, el judío lo volteaba a ver por ratos, sin poder creer aún que andaba por las calles a un lado de un actor de renombrada fama. Deseaba poder estirar sus mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, más sabía qué era imposible...

- Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí.- La voz lo hizo detenerse en seco.- No tardaste mucho para conseguirte uno nuevo, ¿eh, Kyle?-

Sintió una punzada de dolor en la boca del estómago, deseando qué la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento. Ya qué en ese instante Rob Ridley, quién vistiera zapatos negros, pantalón de mezclilla deslavados y rotos, playera negra sin mangas y tuviese varias cadenas y dijes colgando alrededor de su cuello, y con aspecto de maleante; apareciera dispuesto a humillarlo una vez más, como lo hacía en otras ocasiones pasadas...

- ¿Quién carajos es usted?- Le preguntó con hostilidad el actor al notar el cambio de expresión y de humor de Kyle.

- No se preocupe, amigo.- Rob Ridley le dio una fuerte palmada en el pecho.- No le voy a quitar a ese culo andante. De seguro, le da pero bien duro por las noches. Aunque ya para estos días, debe tenerlo bastante flojo de tantas veces que le han dado a esta perra. ¿No es así?-

Soltando un sollozo, se dio media vuelta corriendo sin rumbo alguno. Theodore Lyncott fue tras él, volteando únicamente para ver a Rob Ridley doblándose de risa en la acera...

**.~o0o~.**

Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, por lo qué no se fijaba por donde iba. Lloraba avergonzado de qué Rob Ridley volviese a burlarse de él, y en esta ocasión frente a Theodore Lyncott. Aún podía recordar aquella noche en la qué sus padres se enteraron de la boca de aquél; estaban cenando en un restaurante cuando apareció frente a su mesa diciéndole a sus padres y a su hermano qué se había acostado con Kyle, ya qué éste estaba muy _"urgido"_ de perder su virginidad sin importarle fungir como la _"mujer"_ en el _"acto"_; sus padres quedaron muy escandalizados y el pelirrojo no hacía más que callar y agachar la cabeza completamente humillado...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Avanzaba sin importarle tropezarse con lo qué fuera ni qué la gente lo observara en tan lamentable estado.- ¡Oh, Dios mío!-

Ese era el motivo por el cuál no salía a la calle y se la pasara casi todo el tiempo en el hotel, para evitar encontrarse con él en la calle. Y como se la pasaba solo casi todos los días, trabajaba en sus días libres en vez de descansar, volviéndose una rutina diaria. Al menos, Rob Ridley nunca iba al hotel donde trabajaba y esperaba qué nunca lo hiciera...

- ¡Cuidado!- Sintió que lo sujetaban con firmeza de la cintura y de un brazo, luego sintió una fuerte corriente de aire pasar frente a él.- ¿Acaso estás pendejo? ¡Casi te atropellan, idiota!-

Tenía la mirada perdida y no sabía qué estaba pasando, sólo sentía mucho dolor y ganas de llorar a mares...

- Ya, tranquilo.- Theodore Lyncott lo abrazó, haciendo que reposara la cabeza en su pecho.- Estoy aquí, Kyle. Estoy aquí.-

Siguió llorando mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Tras unos instantes, aminoró su llanto y se soltaron...

- Lo... lo siento.- Se disculpó tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas.- Yo... yo no quería...-

Fue aprisionado en un beso qué lo hizo derretirse por dentro lentamente. Cerró sus ojos, ahogando un gemido y deseando qué el momento no terminara nunca...

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Le preguntó sonriéndole tras soltarlo.

- Sí.- Le contestó muy suavemente.- Ya me siento mejor.-

- Bien, límpiate esas lágrimas porque si no, tus amigos se van a preocupar.- Luego agregó poniendo una cara chistosa.- Y yo no me quiero quedar sin cenar.-

- ¡Está bien, está bien!- Se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrírsela por la risa qué le daba. Llevaba tanto qué no lo hacía.

- ¡Mierda!- Se quejó el actor.- Ahora tendremos qué caminar más cuadras.-

- ¿Y eso es un problema, o es que ya no quieres estar un momento más conmigo?- Le dijo dándole una sonrisa seductora.

- Supongo que nos entendemos perfectamente.- Y lo siguió rumbo al restaurante.

_.~o0o~._

Stan, Wendy y Jessy se encontraban sentados en una de las tantas mesas del pequeño restaurante familiar llamado _"Joyce's",_ el cuál tenía pocos años de haberse instalado en South Park. A Stan le encantaba venir con regularidad a este sitio, ya que era bastante tranquilo y se encontraba cerca del hotel donde trabajaba su mejor amigo, dándole así la oportunidad de verlo de vez en cuando...

- Sí mi Tío Kyle me trae algo pequeño, de seguro es una barra grande de chocolate.- Jessy jugaba con el dispensador de palillos.- Y si es algo grande, debe ser un pony.-

- Cariño.- Wendy se dirigió a su hija.- No creo que Kyle consiga un pony. No lo dejarían entrar al restaurante con él.-

- ¡Pero yo quiero uno!- Le respondió la niña haciendo pucheros.- ¡El Tío Kyle sí me traerá uno!-

Stan no decía nada al respecto, hundido en sus propios pensamientos...

- Ya se tardó Kyle.- Dijo finalmente, preocupado por su mejor amigo.

- No te preocupes, Stan.- Su esposa trató de calmarlo.- De seguro dentro de un rato llega.-

- Mejor le llamo, no le habrá pasado algo y nosotros aquí esperando.-

En eso, una campanilla sonó al tiempo que la puerta se abría...

- ¡Tío Kyle!- La chiquilla saltó de su asiento y se arrojó a los brazos del pelirrojo.- ¡Ya llegaste!-

- Claro que sí, Princesa. Te dije qué vendría.-

Dejó a la niña en el suelo, quién de inmediato volvió a la mesa donde estaban sus padres, jalando de un brazo al ojiverde para que se sentara con ellos...

- ¿Ves? Te dije que no te preocuparas.- Le dijo en voz baja Wendy a su esposo.

- Hey, Kyle. Pensé que ya no vendrías.- Le dijo a su mejor amigo.

- Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que estaba "ocupado" con el regalo de Jessy.- Les informó a la vez que Stan se tocaba el puente de la nariz con una mano.

- ¿En serio, Tío Kyle?- Jessy se emocionó.- ¿Donde está?-

- Ven.- Y le hizo una seña al actor, que estaba parado a un lado de la puerta, para qué se acercara...

Los tres Marsh's voltearon a ver al hombre de zapatos negros, pantalón negro de salir, camisa de seda azul marino y con lentes oscuros, aproximarse a donde estaban ellos...

- Él es Stan Marsh, Wendy es su esposa y Jessy es su pequeña hija.- El pelirrojo los presentó.

- Buenas tardes.- Se quitó los lentes oscuros, dándoles una gran sonrisa.- Damas y caballeros.-

Tanto la madre como la hija se quedaron sin habla ante la sorpresa que les trajo el judío, pero de inmediato la recuperaron...

- ¿Acaso... usted es...?- Preguntó temblando Wendy mientras lo señalaba.

- Así es.- Giró un poco la cabeza con aire telenovelesco.- Soy Theodore Lyncott.-

- ¡AAAAAAAH!- Gritaron ambas de la emoción, mientras el resto de la gente se cubría los oídos y los miraba raro.

- ¡Cielos!- El autor se sacudió la cabeza de lo aturdido que quedó por el grito.- Ustedes dos, señoritas, gritan más que el público de _"Good Morning Denver."-_

Ambas comenzaron a reírse, en lo qué Stan torcía la boca del coraje al descubrir que era su peor enemigo...

- Tome asiento, Theodore Lyncott.- La adulta pelinegra tomó la silla donde estuviese sentado su marido, haciendo que se cayera al suelo, y le ofreció el espacio al actor, que se sentó de inmediato.- Y dígame, ¿qué lo trae a South Park?-

- ¿Va a hacer una nueva película?- Preguntó entusiasmada la chiquilla.

- ¿Saldrá usted de villano, héroe o como el protagonista principal?-

- ¿Van a grabarlo aquí?-

- ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Van a necesitar extras?-

- ¡Hey! Tranquilas, tranquilas.- Theodore Lyncott les puso un alto a tantas preguntas.- No vine a hacer una película, sólo vengo de paso.-

- ¡Ah!- Exclamaron las dos.

En eso, un hombre rubio de ojos azules se les acercó a la mesa...

- ¡Hey! ¿Están todos bien? Oí los gritos desde la bodega y vine a ver qué pasaba.-

- ¡Tío Kenny!- Jessy saltó en su asiento.- ¡El Tío Kyle me trajo a Theodore Lyncott!-

- ¿En serio?- Volteó a ver molesto al pelirrojo.- ¿Le traes a Theodore Lyncott y a mí no me puedes traer a Kaley Couco de _"Big Bang Theory"_? ¡Qué mal amigo eres!-

- ¡Kenny, no es algo que haya planeado!- Le contestó.- Solamente lo encontré hace dos días varado en el camino y se hospeda en el hotel.-

- Bueno.- Le extendió la mano al actor.- Soy Kenny McCormick y trabajo aquí en el turno de la tarde, pero también trabajo en un taller mecánico.-

- Qué bueno que lo menciona.- Le estrechó la manos.- Mi auto lleva días tirado y no lo he ido a recogerlo.-

- Dentro de media hora, más o menos, termina mi turno y el taller está cerca.- Comentó.- Si gusta, podríamos ir en busca de su auto.-

- Me parece muy bien.- Realmente me urge tener mi auto de vuelta.-

- Bueno, con su permiso, vuelvo entonces al trabajo. ¿Ya ordenaron algo?- Les preguntó.

- Justo en este momento lo íbamos a hacer, Kenny. Gracias.-

Tras hacer el pedido, Wendy y Jessy aprovecharon el tiempo; se sacaron fotos con el celular, con la cámara digital, le pidieron su autógrafo y le preguntaron mil cosas acerca de su carrera como actor, en donde y a qué partes había viajado por cuestiones de trabajo, entre otras. Stan sólo ponía su cara de bote machucado por la atención que recibía el artista, al qué no le quitaba la vista por nada. Kyle sólo observaba divertido la situación y de vez en vez, compartía una mirada significativa con Theodore Lyncott. De pronto, Wendy se puso de pie...

- Disculpen, pero tengo qué ir al tocador.-

- Adelante, no hay problema.- Le dijo Stan y ella se retiró de la mesa.

Justo cuando se desapareciera de su vista, Stan se puso de pie y jaló a Kyle de un brazo...

- ¿Nos disculpan? Necesitamos hablar en privado.-

- Por supuesto, adelante, Stan.- Le dijo el actor.

- Gracias.- Y arrastró con él a su mejor amigo.

Una vez que se alejaran lo suficiente para que no los oyeran, el pelinegro soltó al judío, y llevándose las manos a la cintura, escupió lo que le molestaba...

- ¿De qué quieres hablar, Stan?- Le preguntó el ojiverde a su mejor amigo.

- Kyle, nos conocemos desde muy niños y nunca, créeme, nunca pensé que me hicieras esto.- Le dijo con un tono melodramático.- Y quiero saber porqué, Kyle.-

- ¿Porqué qué, Stan?- No entendía de lo qué estaba hablando.

- El porqué me traicionas, Kyle. Soy tu mejor amigo, te he apoyado en los momentos difíciles e incluso, he renunciado a algunas cosas por consideración a ti.-

- ¿A qué te refieres? No te entiendo, Stan.-

- No te hagas el pendejo, te dije bien claro qué ese gran pedazo de mierda me caía mal, y tú aún así lo invitaste, y hasta se lo presentaste a Wendy. ¡Olvidándose de inmediato que **YO** soy **SU** esposo, carajo!- Gritó molesto.

Kyle se rió, cosa que hizo enojar más a su súper mejor amigo. Así qué lo mejor, era aclarar el malentendido antes de qué se hiciera más grande...

- Stan, él es gay.-

- ¡Y no conforme de eso, te burlas...!- Se detuvo.- Espera, ¿qué dijiste?-

- Dije que Theodore Lyncott es gay.- Puso el semblante serio.- Y aún si no lo fuera, él no se atrevería a separarlos a ustedes.- Volteó a ver a la mesa.- Él... es una buena persona y creo qué es así.-

Stan lo miró unos segundos, no muy de acuerdo con lo qué le dijera...

- ¿Estás seguro, Kyle? Es un actor, y podría estar fingiendo.-

- Estoy muy seguro, Stan. E invariablemente que sea un actor, es una buena persona.-

Al mismo tiempo en la mesa, Jessy y Theodore Lyncott platicaban...

- Sr. Lyncott, ¿es la primera vez que visita South Park?-

- ¿Quieres qué te diga la verdad?-

- Sí.- La chiquilla asintió y levantó una mano.- Quiero qué me diga la verdad, solamente la verdad y nada más qué la verdad.-

- Bien, te lo diré sólo si prometes mantenerlo en secreto y no le cuentes a nadie. Ni siquiera a tus papás.- Le propuso.- ¿De acuerdo?-

- Palabra de Niña Exploradora.- Le dijo aceptando la condición.

- Yo nací aquí pero me fui cuando tenía más o menos tu edad.-

- ¿En serio? ¿Me lo jura?- Abrió la boca sorprendida.

- Sí. De hecho, conocí a tus papás, a Kenny y a Kyle.-

- ¿De verdad?-

- Claro, sólo qué no éramos muy buenos amigos. Yo los trataba mal y ellos me trataban mal a mí. Incluso, tu mamá me golpeó una vez. Me tiró los dientes.-

- ¡Wow!- La pequeña se sorprendió de oír semejante cosa.- ¿Y porqué no les dice quién es y hacen las paces para ser buenos amigos?-

- No es tan fácil. Si yo le dijera, por ejemplo, a tu mamá en este momento quién soy realmente, me golpearía sin dejarme hablar y disculparme. Por eso, necesito encontrar la ocasión adecuada para poder decírselos.-

- Sí, lo sé. Cuando mi mamá se enoja, se la pasa grite y grite, y no me deja explicarle nada.- Puso una carita triste.

- Entonces, ¿sí me guardas el secreto?-

- Sólo si me deja llamarlo tío y vuelve a ser amigo de mis papás y mis tíos Kenny y Kyle.-

- De acuerdo, Jessy.- Le extendió la manos para cerrar el trato.

- Muy bien, tío... ¿Cómo se llama usted realmente?-

- Eric Cartman, pero nadie debe de saber qué es mi verdadero nombre.-

- Claro, Tío Eric. Nadie lo sabrá. Será nuestro secreto.- Le estrechó la mano.

- Hablando de secretos, ¿sabías que tu mamá me dio mi primer beso?-

- ¿De verdad?- Se sorprendió por la revelación.

- Sí, sólo que después me dijo que no me quería.-

- ¡Ay!- Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.- Mi mamá es una tonta.-

Se comenzaron a reír en lo qué los demás volvían a ocupar sus asientos; poniéndose a comer apenas les sirvieron...

**.~o0o~.**

- Disculpen.- Todos voltearon a ver a Eric Cartman, alias Theodore Lyncott.- Pero, ¿en donde se encuentra el baño?-

Eh, allá al fondo, a mano derecha.- Le indicó Stan.

- Gracias.- Se levantó y siguió las indicaciones.

Entró al baño, parándose frente al urinal para hacer sus necesidades. Se dio cuenta de qué Kenny estaba a un lado haciendo lo mismo, más terminó antes. Así qué pasó detrás de él, dirigiéndose al lavamanos...

- Hey, culón.- Le dijo.

- Hey, Kenny.- Le respondió automáticamente y se quedó pasmado, dándole un escalofrío.

Volteó a ver al rubio, qué le dio una sonrisa sarcástica...

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

- Digamos qué te conozco bien, pese a qué intentaste ocultarlo lo mejor qué pudiste.- Hizo una pausa incómoda.- Mira, ¿porqué mejor no platicamos cuando recojamos tu carro? Todos, incluyendo a Kyle, están de muy buen humor y no quiero qué eso se vaya a la mierda. Hace mucho que no lo veía realmente contento.-

- Está bien.- Aceptó y Kenny salió del baño.- ¡Carajo!-

Al mismo tiempo en la mesa, Jessy y Stan ya habían terminado, por lo qué se pusieron a jugar con una máquina para atrapar premios, dejando solos a Wendy y a Kyle...

- Y bien, Kyle.- Se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que Theodore Lyncott estaba aquí, en South Park?- Fue directo al grano.

- Lo siento, Wendy.- Se disculpó.- He tenido mucho trabajo y no me había dado tiempo. Pero ustedes son los únicos que saben qué él está aquí.-

- Bien, me conformo con eso.- Se le dibujó una pícara sonrisa.- ¿Y no has ido a espiar a su cuarto para ver si le encuentras un secretito sucio?-

- ¡Oh, Wendy!- Se sonrojó tras oír aquello y agachó la cabeza.- Sabes qué yo no soy así.-

Fue entonces cuando notó los chupetones en el cuello del pelirrojo...

- ¿Y esto?- Movió el cuello de su camiseta.

- Ehm... yo...- Se puso más rojo.

- Oh, Dios mío.- No cabía en su sorpresa.- ¿Te acostaste con él?- El silencio confirmó sus dudas.- ¡Te acostaste con él!- Le soltó un puñetazo en el brazo.- ¡Kyle! ¡Quién te viera!-

- ¡Auch!- Se frotó el brazo adolorido.- ¡Wendy!-

- Cuéntame, cuéntame. ¿Es bueno en la cama?- Le preguntó ansiosa.

- Indudablemente, es buenísimo.- Le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¡Qué envidia!- Se quiso tirar de los cabellos.- ¿Y qué más? ¿Te pidió que permanecieras a su lado? ¿Qué fueras su novio y qué se irían a viajar por el mundo?-

- No.- Se entristeció.- En realidad no me prometió nada.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué?- Se acercó más a él.- Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?-

- Me dijo qué no podía darme todo lo que la gente soñaba con tener. Ni amor, dinero o felicidad. Qué lo único qué podía ofrecerme nada más era un momento de placer. Sólo eso.-

- ¿Y aceptaste?-

- Sí, porqué estaba siendo sincero conmigo.- No le comentó sobre el matrimonio arreglado.- Y me ha tratado bien en estos dos días, incluso cuando Rob Ridley apareció hace rato a burlarse de mí.- Cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas, no quería preocupar a nadie.- Me salvó de qué me atropellaran y dejó que me desahogara.-

- Wow, Kyle. ¿Sabes lo qué eso significa?- La miró sin entender su alegría.- Le importas a Theodore Lyncott, y mucho, por lo que veo.-

- ¿Tú crees?-

- ¡Sí! Si no, te hubiera prometido un montón de mierda y se hubiera ido de inmediato.- Se puso seria.- Ahora, con respecto a ese pendejo de Rob Ridley.-

- Wendy, por favor. No quiero qué nadie se meta en problemas por mi culpa.- Le suplicó angustiado. Nunca le gustaba tocar ese tema.

- Está bien.- Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.- Pero te aseguro qué ese bastardo dejará de molestarte cuadno alguien le dé una putiza bien dada.-

**.~o0o~.**

Kenny ya había salido de su trabajo y se llevó a Cartman consigo, no sin antes despedirse de todos. Llegaron hasta el camino donde estaba el carro, y el rubio lo engachó a la grúa en la que habían viajado. Sólo qué aún no tenía planeado irse...

- Muy bien, Cartman.- Miró su reloj.- Pasan de las seis de la tarde y mi turno termina a las 11 de la noche.- Se sentó a un lado de la grúa.- Tienes todo ese tiempo para contarme qué carajos ocurrió contigo desde qué te fuiste, y de lo qué tratas de hacer con Kyle.-

- Está bien, Kenny.- Se sentó a un lado de él.- Igual, a estas alturas no me importa qué lo sepas o no, ya qué una vez que me encamine, no pienso regresar.-

A grandes rasgos le contó todo lo que había pasado con él antes de qué se hiciera un nombre, y el porqué tenía otra identidad además de su seudónimo. Pasaban más de las 9:30 p.m. cuando comenzó a platicarle sobre los dos últimos días transcurridos, con lujo de detalles...

- Te juro que no lo reconocí, Kenny. No fue hasta que me llevó al hotel cuando él mismo me dijo quién era. Y pues, decidí que lo mejor era no decirle quién era en realidad; en parte porqué no quiero estar en un escándalo y que me encuentre mi agente. Y por el otro, quería volver a empezar de cero con él. Por primera vez nos llevamos bien, no nos decimos cosas hirientes el uno al otro, ni tampoco peleamos por ver quién tiene o no la razón.-

Se cubrió los ojos por un rato, luego resopló...

- Pienso irme para no volver nunca, es por eso que he tratado hacerme amigo de Kyle; e incluso, reparar un poco del daño que le he hecho. Pero me importa mucho si él no se entera que soy yo el qué intenta hacerle sentirse un poco mejor. Por eso prefiero qué se quede con la idea de qué es la persona que más admira quién lo hace.-

Quedaron ambos en silencio sin decir más nada. Entonces, Kenny se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa...

- Ya tenemos mucho tiempo aquí.- Se estiró.- Lo mejor será irnos o nos irá del carajo.-

Arribaron a la grúa y volvieron a la ciudad, la cuál estaba muy tranquila...

- Kenny, dijiste qué tenías tiempo hasta las once, ¿no?-

- Sí, así es. ¿Porqué?-

- ¿Podrías, por favor, llevarme a donde vive Rob Ridley?-

- ¿Y tú para qué carajos quieres ir a ver a ese puto pendejo, culón?- Le preguntó extrañado.

- Tengo qué _"hablar"_ con él de _"algo."-_ Le respondió.

- Mira, culón. Si Kyle se entera de qué le hiciste un carajo a Rob Ridley, se va a encabronar.- Le advirtió.- A nosotros no nos dejó tocarle ni un mísero cabello en muchos, muchos años.-

Y así era. A causa de eso, el otro se aprovechaba para seguir burlándose del judío; y ciertamente a Kenny no le faltaban ganas de arrollarlo con la grúa, o usar el cable para colgárselo de una parte inapropiada para arrastrarlo en todo el camino. Más Eric Cartman era punto y aparte...

- Tal vez a ustedes les haya dicho que no le hicieran ni una mierda pero, ¿tú crees qué a mí me importa un carajo lo que dijo?-

- Bien, vamos para allá.- Y giró a la izquierda.

Si existía alguien qué hacía lo que quería y sin importarle que el pelirrojo estuviese o no de acuerdo, ese era Eric Cartman. Y en esta ocasión, a Kenny también...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Ah, sí!- Exclamó tras aspirar una dosis.- Eso es.-

Rob Ridley no sólo tenía apariencia de maleante, sino qué también lo era. Tenía algunos trabajos sucios qué lo hacían vivir comodamente y a su entera disposición. Pero el toquido a su puerta lo sacó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, ya qué lo extrañó. Él no esperaba a nadie esa noche...

- ¿Qué carajos quiere?- Gritó molesto al abrir la puerta. Aún faltaba más dosis para andar bien volado.

- Buenas noches, señor.- Cartman le sonrió mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos, cubiertos por guantes negros.- Disculpe qué lo haya molestado, pero me "urgía" platicar con usted, referente a Kyle Broflovsky.-

- ¿Y a mí qué carajos me importa ese jodido maricón de mierda?- Le contestó tratando de mostrarse agresivo.

- Pues, verá.-

Lo tomó con fuerza del cuello y lo introdujo a la casa, mientras cerraba sutilmente la puerta. Kenny se encontraba dentro de la grúa, al otro lado de la calle, esperando...

- ¡AAAAAAAH!-

Una de las ventanas de la casa se rompió y Rob Ridley se encontraba en el suelo, todo golpeado y ensangrentado. Cartman abrió la puerta y salió, sólo para propinarle un par de patadas antes de darle la oportunidad de levantarse...

- ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, GRAN PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- Lo alzó del suelo furioso, sujetándolo del cuello de la ropa.- ¡NO QUIERO NI DE BROMA QUÉ TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A ÉL, A MENOS QUÉ SEA PARA DISCULPARTE! ¿¡ENTENDISTE!- Lo acercó más a su rostro.- ¡MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA LO HARÁS, DESGRACIADO! ¡Y SI ME ENTERO QUÉ LLAMASTE A LA POLICÍA O QUÉ NO LO HAS HECHO, DESEARÁS NUNCA HABER NACIDO, PENDEJO!-

Lo soltó, aventándolo al interior de la casa, sobre la mesa donde estaba la droga. Cartman se encaminó a la grúa y se subió...

- ¡Wow!- Kenny le dio una palmada, sacudiéndolo.- Esa actuación fue genial, hasta yo me la creí.-

- ¿Y quién carajos dijo qué estaba actuando, estúpido?- Le contestó enojado, en lo qué se quitaba los guantes.

- Je, je. Yo nomás decía.- Encendió el vehículo.- ¿Quieres qué te lleve al hotel?-

Miró el camino por la ventanilla de la grúa, luego observó al rubio...

- De hecho, ¿podrías hacerme otro favor?-

- Lo que tú digas.-

Momentos después, se estacionaron frente a una casa...

- Bien, Kenny. Gracias por todo.- Le agradeció por el aventón.

- Cuando quieras, compañero.- Chasqueó la lengua y volteó a verlo.- No estaba seguro, pero qué carajos. Me alegra que hayas vuelto, culón.-

- Sí, nos vemos, Kenny.- Se despidió.

- Nos vemos, Cartman.- Esperó a que bajara para irse.

Soltó un resoplido pero sabía que tenía qué hacerlo. Sólo para eso volvió al pueblo...

- Un momento.- La mujer abrió la puerta y sonrió al verlo.- ¡Oh! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?-

Se quitó los lentes y se echó a reír tras oírla...

- ¡Ay, mamá!- Se guardó los lentes.- ¿No reconoces a tu propio hijo?-

Se quedó en silencio mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos...

- ¿E...Eric?-

- Hey, mamá. ¿Cómo estás?-

- ¡Cariño!- Lo abrazó efusivamente y comenzó a llenarlo de besos.- ¡Pero mira qué grande y guapo estás!- Le acomodó un poco la ropa.- ¿Cómo has estado, Calabacín?-

Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta...

- Bueno, es una larga historia, Má.- Le sonrió.


End file.
